


Just a dream

by dttwins



Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - Fandom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of very short porn dreams about different people from different fandoms, mostly Harry Potter, but also one from merlin and one from Death Note</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream

Devil's Snare  
Hermione's eyes widened when another one sprout of Devil's Snare entered her she couldn't even move since her arms and legs were bound, her scream was but a muffled noise, while Devil's Snare was fucking her throat. The plant was everywhere; she could barely see Ron and Harry next to her. Ron was moving rhythmically, and moaning, a huge bine entering him, pulsating. Harry had his eyes closed and was enthusiastically sucking on the sprout in his mouth, while two others were fucking him with suck a force that he was lifted up with every trust. Hermione screamed again as another one forced its way in her asshole, she felt pleasure pierce her and she came, but the Devil's Snare didn't stop, if anything, it started to move even faster, and pulsate even more. With every push, a green slime was forced into her and she felt so full, though it was strangely erotic. But it was getting hard to swallow and she barely managed to breath. She felt another orgasm tore through her and heard Harry and Ron cry out. Darkness overtook her and she didn’t feel the plant carefully putting her on the floor.

Firebolt threesome  
Draco and Harry were alone in the Quidditch locker rooms, and Harry knew no matter how much he cried, nobody would hear. His hands were bound behind his back and his legs were tightly bound to the bench. His naked ass was pushed high up and he was glad nobody except Draco could see him. Draco, who had 4 fingers in his ass, fucking him, there was oil all over the place and if not for a cock ring, Harry would have already come. Soon Draco added another finger and then his whole hand was inside. Harry moaned and thrust back, his green eyes unfocused, his body shaking from denied orgasm. Harry couldn’t tell how much time passed, but as soon as Draco stopped, Harry felt so empty. He wanted the pleasure back. But Draco had something else in mind...Harry's beloved Firebolt was pressing into him, stretching him even more. Harry screamed and shuddered, pushing back. Draco charmed the broom to move and has taken off the cock ring. After that, it only took one touch for Harry to come all over himself and the bench.

Sperm orgy  
Neville had his ass in the air and a huge cock was fucking him in the ass, sperm was sloshing in his stomach and he never felt so full in his life! He lost count of centaurs who already fucked him; he just knew the all had huge cocks that spurted a lot of sperm. He decided he will never go to Forbidden forest alone at night...then again, he already came 4 times. 

Dementor's ice cream  
Harry tried to break free, but dementor had his arms around him, Harry was so cold. His robe was lifted and he felt something hard and very icy pressed against his buttocks. He started and tried to escape again. The arms forced him back, restricting him so he couldn’t breathe. He gulped air, squirming away from the ice, but only succeeded into rubbing himself all over dementor, who placed his hand on Harry's stomach to steady him. The next moment, dementor was pushing inside him, slowly. It was surprisingly painless, but very very cold. Harry had a funny thought that he was being fucked by an ice cream cone. Then dementor moved and all thoughts fled, it felt so good, so good! Harry never wanted it to end, but in the next second he was coming hard, screaming, his body went limp in dementors arms, after couple of thrusts, dementor came deep inside him. As sudden as it started, dementor was gone and Harry was shaking on his knees on the ground, he would think it was some sick hallucination but for the icy cold liquid sipping out of him.

Potion accident  
Zero again, Mr. Weasley! You know what it means!  
Ron shuddered, he had a fight with Hermione last night and she didn’t help him with his potion, and now, now Snape get to punish him. «Fucking greasy git» thought Ron. He moved as slowly as he could, but soon he was in front of the teacher's desk. Snape made him take his pants off and Ron was tomato red by the time Snape bended him over the desk. The potion master wasted no time, hits landing on Ron's bare arse with precision and force. Snape stopped when Ron's ass was bright red and spread his buttocks instead. One oily finger was pushed inside, then second, then third, it was all too soon and it hurt, though not as much as when Snape pushed inside him with one swift move. Ron didn't manage to hold back a scream, and the worst part was the whole class watched him being fucked by his professor! Snape changed his angle a little and was now touching Ron's prostate with every other thrust. It didn't take long for Ron to come and to milk his professor in the process as well. It was over, finally! Ron tried to get up but Snape hand pushed him back.  
Not so soon, Mr. Weasley, your classmates still need to punish you for endangering them, after all, you did blew your potion up.

Magic sex  
(In my head it's somehow much hotter)  
Merlin pushed the King into a wall, his magic reaping all of Arthur's clothes in two. The next second Merlin was on him, biting his neck, touching him everywhere, sucking his hard leaking cock while Arthur was lifted and pinned against a wall, unable to move his arms or legs. Arthur didn't seem to mind though, fucking Merlin's mouth and screaming profanities. When Arthur felt Merlin's magic inside him, he trashed like crazy in his bonds and hit his head on the wall. He didn't have to wait for long. All too soon Merlin was pushing into him and Arthur was pushing back, trying to get as much of Merlin's dick as possible. They didn’t last, of course, but neither has lost their frantic desire to fuck, to posses, to own. Arthur really enjoyed it, when Merlin pushed his magic inside him along with his fingers, and Merlin loved when Arthur became incoherent with pleasure. 

Security purposes  
Light was bound to the bed by handcuffs, and L was sitting on his legs, so he couldn't very well move those as well. He glared and mumbled some profanities – it couldn't be heard clearly through the black gag. L merely smiled and sucked his dick. Light arched from the bed and miraculously avoided hitting his head against a wall. As soon as Light felt the impeding orgasm, the bastard L stopped. That creepy smile was really annoying! The sound that L got and started pushing inside his penis was not annoying though, it was terrifying! This thing was going inside his penis!!!! Light felt like it was splitting him in two! This was not good, not good at all. The blond started to hyperventilate and L soothed him, caressing his thigh tenderly. The sound was fully inside him now, and it actually didn't feel so bad. Then L resumed sucking and hummed, and Light trashed in his bonds, screaming through his gag. It was incredible, he needed to come right now but he couldn't. L, the bastard tortured him some more after finally getting the sound out. The second it was out, L tongued Light's slit and the blond came, screaming like crazy and actually pushing L from the bed completely.


End file.
